Sangre de Sakura
by Nina789
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke viajan a Norte para comunicar la muerte de Kizashi; pero los conflictos políticos de la región les acaban arrastrando al mismo corazón del continente. En una sociedad dominada por la magia y las intrigas, todo lo que importa es seguir vivos –Pudiste sentarte en un trono… y acabaste conmigo. -Tú pudiste acabar con todo... y empezaste conmigo.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A Además del disclaimer usual, me gustaría advertir (si es la primera vez que entras a mis fics) que hay una guía para ésta historia en otro fic dentro de mi perfil titulado "Canción de Sakura" /cap. 4. Es bastante extensa (perdona que me haya emocionado :P) pero útil si deseas entender "Sangre de Sakura" en la profundidad en que la historia fue concebida. También claro, evita confusiones y crea antecedentes para varios personajes. No es indispensable, pero es probable que te pierdas un poco sin ella.**

 **Cada vez que vaya a incluir una nueva sección en la guía, lo indicaré al final de cada episodio para que la visiten nuevamente y lean el material adicional jaja.**

.

.

-"Seguro son una pareja extraña"- pensó el capitán viendo a los dos tripulantes más raros que habían abordado el barco a último momento. Ambos se cubrían los rostros bajo amplias capuchas y capas oscuras que arrastraban los repulgos por el suelo.  
Tras varios días en altamar, pudo discernir que el más alto era hombre, y la figura de sinuoso y felino andar se trataba de una mujer con voz determinada; de la clase de jóvenes muchachas que eran tormentas no de las que uno huye, sino que rastrea. Habían pagado generosa suma para que desviase su rumbo hasta llegar al puerto más cercano de Kita; concretamente en Minamijin, a lo que él replicó que eso era imposible desde que una nueva guerra civil se había desatado en el continente, y lo más que podía ofrecerles era rodear la plataforma de tierra y desembarcarles cerca de las Llanuras del norte, en Nosukuin.

.

-¿Una guerra civil?- había dicho la muchacha con curiosidad.  
-Sí, señorita ¡como si la anterior hubiese resultado provechosa! Me parece que el el país del norte desea independizarse del gobierno central.  
-Ya veo- respondió ella mirando a su compañero, haciéndolo de manera tan intensa y personal que el pobre hombre se sintió azorado y fuera de lugar. A partir de aquella mirada se decidió que además de socios, eran pareja.  
-¡Capitán!- llamó el contramaestre interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos, -Sino viramos al este ahora, entraremos en aguas territoriales.

.

El capitán asintió y se dirigió a sus exóticos clientes.  
-Es necesario que los señores se decidan ahora- pidió, -de lo contrario, me temo que tendremos que virar 180°  
Ella soltó un murmullo divertido, pero fue él el que habló.  
-Dado que no terminarás el trabajo por el que te hemos pagado, habrás de darnos el bote salvavidas y provisiones para unos cuantos días, luego puedes irte por donde llegaste.  
Aquel pedido en tono autoritario hizo sentir al hombre que no tenía mucho que objetar; y, como el argumento le pareció justo, accedió entre receloso y aliviado, prefería no involucrarse en extrañas escaramuzas dentro de un continente en conflictos bélicos.  
.

Despidió a sus misteriosos clientes a estribor de la nave y al bajar el bote, la inercia de llegar al agua le descubrió el rostro a la mujer; de finas facciones dulces, pómulos perfilados y un inconfundible cabello color rosado que se pintaba de jaspe con la noche. La tripulación se quedó sin habla y el último adiós se ahogó en la garganta del viejo capitán...

Había que ser un estúpido que viviese debajo de una roca en los últimos 10 años para no haber oído de Nagareboshi no Sakura, la sobreviviente de la matanza de la familia real del norte en Saibankan. ¿Qué pasaría para que alguien que se había esforzado tan desesperadamente por escapar, volviese como polilla atraída por la danzarina llama de una vela?  
¡Nada! A no ser que... a no ser que...

A no ser que la hermosa muchacha quisiese reclamar el trono de Nosukuin para sí; que él supiera, ella tenía tanto derecho como el actual rey del independizado norte, Haruno Ashitaka "el joven Guepardo"... ¡Claro! ¡Eso debía ser! ¿Por qué si no?  
Bueno, en realidad eso a él no le importaba mucho... no era kiteno y si lo fuera, la nueva guerra le prevendría de todos modos de querer volver a aquella tierra encantada en la que de vez en vez se adivinaban siluetas de enormes animales surcando el cielo...  
.

.

.

El bote cruzaba las aguas sin dificultad alguna, guiado por la corriente y rizando con suavidad la superficie del mar; tan tranquilo como un espejo.  
-Seguiremos el ritmo del bote y si vemos que se acerca demasiado a un sitio poblado, lo redirigimos  
Sakura asintió y a cambio, replicó:  
-¿Crees que la carta haya alcanzado Gekkabijin?  
-Pronto lo sabremos- la tranquilizó su interlocutor y de pronto su atractivo rostro se demudó a uno de absoluta seriedad...  
-Sakura, mírame.  
Ella obedeció con presteza, cada vez más acostumbrada a aquellos mandatos, que por lo regular terminaban en algo mucho más placentero que solo mirarse sin pestañear. Pero en aquella ocasión él se fijó en su frente; abriendo más, si cabe, sus grandes ojos oscuros...  
- _¿Oscuros...?_ -un momento... ella nunca había visto sus ojos así desde la guerra ninja, -¡Sasuke!  
-Baja la voz.  
-Tu Rinnegan... ha...  
-¿Se ha ido? Lo suponía- le tocó la frente con el índice y ella se teletransportó a la segunda vez que la despidió a la entrada de Konoha, dejándola un el corazón palpitante y lágrimas de sol que ella misma trató de secarse tocando su propia frente como él lo había hecho y evocando la indescifrable expresión de su mirada dispar.

-También tu Byakugou no In... se desvaneció- le comunicó mientras los hombros de su compañera se hundían; distaban de unas cuantas brazadas de la playa nevada pero ninguno de los dos se había sentido antes tan... indefenso.


	2. El ciervo cazado

**Capítulo 1**

 **"El ciervo cazado"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de unas cuantas brazadas, llegaron a la orilla; Sasuke extrajo los víveres del bote y lo envío de nuevo a la deriva de la marea. Su compañera le tomó de la mano tratando de ignorar que desertaron de su único transporte en aquella tierra inhóspita y se dedicó a observar el panorama.

No estaban ni cerca de Shiro-sen, el puerto del que había escapado la última vez; por lo que la nieve del país del invierno se apilaba sobre los frondosos pinos que comenzaban a unos metros de la playa, la hierba verde mezclada con la arena y salpicada de trozos de hielo ofrecía un curioso contraste con la temperatura del ambiente, adecuada para no tiritar bajo las capas.

.

Al entrar al bosque aguzaron los sentidos, si el continente estaba en guerra, preferían pasar desapercibidos; encontraron una cueva cercana y se acomodaron a poca distancia de la entrada. A Sakura le hubiese gustado encender una pequeña hoguera, pero entendía la imposibilidad de aquello ahora que podía volver a gustar de la indefensa experiencia de hallarse sin chackra en terreno hostil; se arropó al lado de su marido, sentado y quieto como un ciervo a la espera del cazador y durmió sin pesadillas.

.

.

.

-¡Despierta!- el chasquido de la voz de Sasuke la sacó de inmediato del cómodo ovillo en el que estaba, él no había gritado; pero su orden imperiosa la espabiló tanto como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió poniéndose de pie con rapidez.

-Fragor de combate- respondió él echándose la capucha sobre la cabeza. Sakura aguzó el oído y comprobó que efectivamente, el bramido de gritos de guerra, choque de aceros, relincho de caballos y un inconfundible lamento de muerte inundaba el aire, los mismos lamentos que la asaltaban por las noches en que recordaba la guerra y el interminable número de cuerpos que desfilaron frente a sus ojos mucho después de haber acabado todo.

Salieron sigilosamente de su escondite y tomaron un camino alterno hacia el noreste procurando evadir el sonido, pero al doblar un claro en el camino agreste se toparon casi de frente con un destacamento de al menos 20 soldados con su dirigente, un hombre cubierto de acero dorado de la cabeza a los pies y cuyo casco ostentaba amenazantes cuernos ramificados, como los de un ciervo. Sin embargo, poco se percataron de la presencia de ambos intrusos, que inmediatamente se pusieron a cubierto, se hallaban congregados en círculo y parecían interrogar a alguien pues se oía de vez en vez algún golpe seguido de un quejido y varios gritos.

-Pensé que estaban más al sur- musitó Sakura con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. Su interlocutor no respondió, ocupado en pensar algún modo de rodearles y seguir con su camino; pero no tenía modo de saber si había más soldados en aquella dirección del bosque, subir por los árboles estaba fuera de discusión, sin chackra era probable recibir alguna herida grave si fallaban al saltar y Sakura no podía curar nada con la misma rapidez.

Tendrían que seguir a pie y rogar a todos los dioses que les libraran de aquel encuentro.

Pero los dioses no estaban de su parte aquella noche.

.

.

.

Akino Yue se retiró el ostentoso casco de la cabeza para respirar con más libertad, sus ojos color ámbar relampaguearon de rabia contenida a la vista del prisionero que se mostraba tan reacio a cooperar; y aquel clima del infierno que le afectaba tanto apenas parecía hacer mella en el hombre a sus pies.

Iracundo le propinó una patada que seguro le rompió varias costillas.

-Tienes suerte que te haya atrapado yo y no mi padre; el señor del otoño no muestra compasión por los traidores. Ahora, quiero saber por qué enviaste a tu batallón a entrar por la derecha cuando sabías perfectamente de las trampas que los Fuyuno habían puesto, enviando a la tercera parte de nuestras fuerzas a su muerte segura.

-Mi Señor, le aseguro…

-Confío en que tu cerebro funcione lo suficiente como para que quieras evitar encontrarte con Ryoshu Enma y explicarle lo que hiciste allá afuera. Sano, trae tu hacha.

Un hombre corpulento y con una enorme hacha de doble filo se acercó, aunque Yue no era bajo, el verdugo le rebasaba por lo menos una cabeza; el individuo se posicionó junto al ajusticiado y Yue exhibió una sonrisa sarcástica, un hombre con aspecto de dios que hacía el gesto de un demonio.

-No deseo escuchar tu epitafio… ¿cuál era tu nombre?- se burló cruelmente.

Pero su última risa se ahogó en la garganta cuando una especie de cuchilla en forma de estrella voló ante sus ojos para dar con la base del hacha, partiendo el mango de madera y enviando el arma al suelo en medio de la nieve.

-¿Qué-?- un par de gráciles sombras negras surgió del bosque y en menos de un segundo, una mujer con los ojos de un verde rabioso estuvo frente a Yue y retándole con descaro, escupió las palabras.

-Siempre me han desagradado las ejecuciones sin juicio.

Extrajo una daga corta de los vuelos de su capa y la estrelló contra la pesada hoja de Yue, cuya mirada ambarina relució de sorpresa tratando de procesar aquello, no existían ojos verdes en Norte desde la muerte de la Princesa de la Primavera… y sólo recordaba haberlos visto en una niña hacía unos años cuando Arata escogió novia entre las doncellas de la casa Haruno, pero la niña se había ido.

-¿Haruno…Sakura?

-Es mala idea distraerse en medio de una pelea, Akino Yue- le espetó ella mientras que con un doblez de la muñeca y usando aquella extraña daga mandaba su espada por los aires. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse para ver a todos sus soldados abatidos por la otra sombra, que resultó ser un hombre alto de oscura melena. Yue se preciaba de ser uno de los mejores guerreros de Kita, "La espada del Otoño" solían llamarle sus allegados, por lo que también conocía el fatal error que acababa de cometer; entretenerse en pensamientos inútiles en medio de un combate era el mejor enemigo de la concentración que requería la esgrima; la clase de errores que en el campo de prácticas le hubiese dejado la cabeza pimpante por el porrazo de algún palo de madera.

Al desarmarle, su combatiente dio un soberbio giro para tomar vuelo en el puñetazo que le propinó a la mandíbula, el punto justo para dejarle inconsciente y el cuerpo de Yue cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

.

-¿Tienes siempre que terminar las cosas con un puñetazo?- comentó Sasuke en un tono sardónico mientras cargaba el cuerpo de su nuevo prisionero al lomo de un caballo y tomaba otros dos para él y su compañera.

-Dijiste que había que ser rápidos y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

-Usar tu cara de distracción fue un golpe bajo.

-No más del que él me hubiera dado si consigue ponerme la espada encima.

-No fue una queja- añadió él en aquel tono delicioso que le hacía temblar las rodillas. Sakura carraspeó y miró al pobre hombre que había estado a punto de ser ejecutado, pero que al final; las emociones habían mandado al otro mundo por un ataque cardíaco. El resto eran cuerpos sin vida sobre la nieve que habían caído al filo de la katana de Sasuke, nada acostumbrados al ataque sucesivo de un arma tan ligera.

Aupándose a los caballos, se echaron al trote en dirección a Nosukuin siguiendo la costa.

Por el silencio de su marido, Sakura intuyó que esperaba que le diese algún tipo de explicación, la razón por la que cambió de pasar junto al claro en el bosque sin llamar la atención, a lanzarse sin pestañear al ataque del "Joven Ciervo" como ella recordaba que apodaban a Akino Yue en Gekkabijin.

- _No le falta razón_ \- pensó ella, - _lo arrastré a seguirme aunque no hubiera estado de acuerdo._

-Perdona por reaccionar así- dijo ella tratando de sonar arrepentida, -sin avisarte lo que pensé en ese instante; pero por las circunstancias tuve que reaccionar al momento… gracias por cubrirme las espaldas.

Sasuke detuvo su montura y en la que llevaban a Yue.

- _Está realmente molesto_ \- se dijo ella lamentándose. Pero Sasuke quieto sobre un caballo era un espectáculo, su perfil agraciado parecía inalterable y la piel pálida que reflejaba la luz lunar sobre la nieve le daba un aspecto de otro mundo, el pelo negro que apenas le rozaba los hombros cubría su expresión fría; y Sakura se preguntó si de algún modo ella le fascinaba tanto como él a ella.

-Sakura- dijo como siempre; ni enojado, ni triste, ni furioso o ensimismado; solamente en el idéntico tono personal que empleaba para llamarla, -Debes comprender la situación en la que estamos, y en la que me colocas a mí si cometes acciones de ésa clase.

Ella asintió, si los papeles fuesen al revés también estaría molesta.

-¿Quieres volver al sur?

-Sí- contestó débilmente.

-No te escuché.

-Sí- dijo con más firmeza, más como ella.

-Bien- y continuó la marcha, -¿quién? Y ¿por qué?- exigió, Sakura se apresuró a responder

-Akino Yue, la última vez que estuve aquí era el Comandante de la Guardia Real en Saibankan; es el soldado personal del Rey y sé que es extremadamente valioso si le llevamos a Gekkabijin, si los rumores de la guerra son correctos; nunca sobra tener un rehén con el cual negociar.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es del bando de los Haruno?

-Ningún Haruno se aliaría con los Akino después de la matanza en la capital.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo un momento y luego miró a su compañera; la capucha le cubría el cabello; pero su rostro de alabastro era el de siempre: fino y encantador; aunque lo mencionara poco y veladamente porque para él lo más importante en Sakura era su espíritu libre de amargura y su corazón lleno de ternura, le preocupaba que el atractivo de su esposa fuera tan excepcional como todo mundo lo decía en Norte. Y si la captura de aquel hombre era tan importante como ella aseguraba, su fiereza aunada a la belleza era peligrosa combinación para que su familia la dejase en paz.

-Hay algo más que tienes que saber- le avisó ella emparejándose con su caballo, -El color negro en los ojos es típico de los plebeyos en Kita… no creo que te tomen muy en serio- añadió como si se disculpara por alguna causa en particular, pero él se encogió de hombros.

-Diremos que soy tu criado o algo parecido- susurró sin darle importancia y mirando pensativamente los cabellos castaños de su prisionero.

-Este tipo hará que los Haruno confíen en nosotros de inmediato- Sakura trató de tranquilizarle sin éxito.

-No es eso lo que me ocupa; sino lo contrario.

Galoparon el resto de la jornada en silencio. Al amanecer del siguiente día, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, de pinos nevados pasaron a montañas escarpadas y cuerpos de agua por doquier; luego cruzaron una meseta y entraron a una especie de garganta entre enormes precipicios en las que el clima cálido era mucho mayor al que esperaban y en el sol de mediodía se vieron obligados a retirarse las capas; Sakura inyectó un anestésico a Yue para tenerlo quieto el resto del camino.

Se detuvieron a descansar y dar de beber a los caballos antes de reanudar la marcha al atardecer; Sasuke quería tener a Gekkabijin dentro de su campo de visión antes de detenerse a pasar la noche pero no había sido posible.

Sakura trató al prisionero, limpiándole lo mejor que pudo y dándole unas cuantas piezas de pan sin levadura que extrajo de una de las alforjas de los caballos; la droga hacía que el hombre estuviese medio dormido y Sakura mezcló un somnífero muy suave en el agua que le dio a beber al final; cosa que le mantuvo inconsciente el resto de la noche; una noche tranquila que refrescaba el ambiente.

-Yo haré la primera guardia, hoy debes descansar bien- anunció acomodando las capas y algunas mantas, que halló enrolladas en los corceles, sobre el suelo rocoso que les serviría de lecho. Sasuke asintió y se acomodó a su lado, pero luego pareció pensarse algo y le susurró… en un tono especial que daba la sensación a su mujer de que su espina dorsal se había transformado en oro líquido.

-Duerme, los caballos nos avisarán si hay intrusos.

-Pero, ¿cómo vamos a oírlos si estamos dormidos?

-Sakura- dijo él en tono que no admitía réplica, mantuvieron un deleitable duelo de miradas y ella se quitó, casi inconscientemente, sus bolsas de armas y se desabotonó los primeros broches de la blusa; él hizo lo propio con la funda de la katana y el chaleco de cuero púrpura, Sakura le ayudó a retirárselo mientras Sasuke quitaba del camino todo lo que les estorbaba. Al final los caballos se inquietaron por una razón distinta al ruido de extraños.

La mañana siguiente llegó mucho más pronto de lo que a Sakura le hubiese gustado, Sasuke estaba terminando de alistar a los caballos y le pidió revisar al prisionero para asegurarse que la dosis de calmantes no le había matado. Después de vestirse reanudaron la marcha y entraron en un valle enorme, el clima se volvió mucho más fresco y constante, una ligera brisa soplaba y relajaba a sus monturas, destensándoles los músculos.

-Ya hemos llegado a Nosukuin- dijo Sakura, -Gekkabijin debería estar a la vista al anochecer.

Al escucharla, Sasuke asintió sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

.

.

.

La silueta de Gekkabijin surgió cuando Sakura lo había previsto, la ciudad estaba asentada en las faldas de un monte y era mucho más grande que Konoha, la muralla de piedra rojiza le hacía parecer una gota de sangre sobre el paisaje y los tejados negros le otorgaban un aire entre elegante y lúgubre que ofrecía su magia al caer la noche.

Sakura recordaba la iridiscencia brillante de los cerezos mágicos sembrados a lo largo de la balaustrada principal del castillo, un camino marmoleado en blanco y madreperla. Según Hirotaka, los cerezos eran los responsables de mantener la primavera viva en Nosukuin, un recuerdo de antaño en la época en que los magos Haruno todavía caminaban por la tierra. El río que se desparramaba desde el monte bendecía a la ciudad a la que llenaba de bullicio, con un considerable número de canales y puentes; Gekkabijin era con seguridad la ciudad más rica de la provincia del norte.

¡Ah! La ciudad "Reina de la Noche" exhibía su mejor lado precisamente a esa hora; Sakura gustaba de rememorar en secreto la luz natural rosada de los cerezos, en el ambiente de palacio que parecía pintar de reflejos azulados a la noche oscura y no había nada que hubiese disfrutado más que pasear entre aquellos árboles cuando su padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestar atención a los paseos nocturnos de su hija; pues fue bajo los cerezos donde Sakura conoció a sus primos, quienes observaron su amplia frente y modales tímidos y se rieron por ello.

-Éramos unos niños- dijo ya sin prestarle demasiada importancia, su caballo caminaba al mismo paso que el de Sasuke, -Pero aun así sus frases lograron marcarme y sus guepardos me atemorizaron.

-¿Existen entonces?

-Oh sí- respondió ella recordando a los majestuosos animales, cachorros en aquel entonces pero obedientes a las órdenes de aquellos niños malcriados, -aunque uno murió cuando fuimos a Saibankan, Arata la mandó ejecutar. Era la guepardo de Kazue.

-Dudo que la propia Kazue esté con vida.

-Yo también, pero de nada sirve especular.

-Hmm

Su compañero pareció dejar de prestarle atención cuando el bulto sobre el otro caballo empezó a removerse.

-¿Qué-?- susurró el guerrero sin aliento, percatándose que tenía manos y pies atados, estando desparramado sobre la silla.

-Agradeceríamos que mi señor no se moviera, las cuerdas tienden a tensarse con la presión- advirtió Sakura con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué haces aquí muchacha? ¿Por qué has vuelto?

-No será por extrañar el Norte.

-Tus acompañantes no son los mismos- observó viendo a Sasuke quien tenía la misma expresión de una estatua, -Celebro que no hayas traído de nuevo a aquel rubio estúpido y el viejo extraño.

-Celebro que te agrade tanto mi compañero.

-Sólo observo que se ha dejado el brazo en el sur- dijo burlón viendo como Sasuke sólo tomaba las bridas con una mano y la manga de la camisa le colgaba inerte a un costado.

-Cuidado Yue- dijo ella en tono sibilante, -puede que haga que te dejes el tuyo en el norte.

Después de una pausa, el guerrero pareció sopesar sus opciones.

-Las cosas han cambiado en éstos años Sakura- susurró amenazador, -no es la tranquila tierra que dejaste.

-Si hay algo que aprendí cuando estuve aquí, es que ningún kitano sabe el significado de "tranquilidad". La guerra en la que están lleva años cocinándose.

-Tal vez.

-Sospecho que tiene que ver con la genial idea de la reina madre de remover la cabeza a todos los Haruno que fueron a Saibankan hace unos años.

-Nunca compartí las ideas de mi hermana a ése respecto y ya que estás en eso, te pido mil perdones.

-Algo tarde a la vuelta de los años.

-Puede ser.

-¿Has dejado títere con cabeza en Gekkabijin?

-Es difícil saberlo- Yue parecía entretenido con el intercambio, los rizos castaños auroleando su testa bailaban a cadencia del avance del caballo, daba la impresión de hallarse fascinado con aquella conversación, siendo entre sarcástico y cordial con Sakura, una mujer ahora; mujer joven y hermosa. –Los Haruno no han salido de Gekkabijin desde que empezó la guerra.

Sakura se sorprendió ¿los locos Haruno no estaban en batalla?

-Vaya, me pregunto porqué será…

-Tal vez porque los guepardos se quedaron sin colmillos como Hirotaka sin cabeza- su interlocutora endureció el gesto, -Vaya ¡qué descuido por mi parte! Le apreciabas ¿no?

Pero ella no contestó.

El silencio devoró las millas que quedaban y Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse si los Haruno habían cambiado desde que la guerra comenzó, según lo que decía aquel hombre sí… por lo que todo el conocimiento previo que Sakura tenía de ellos era tan útil como apuñalar a un muerto.

La sombra de la muralla roja les acarició cuando el sol se ponía. El centinela a la puerta se acercó y enmudeció a la vista de su esposa.

.

-¡Nagareboshi no Sakura!- y la ciudad entera pareció enmudecer, suspirar y encogerse. El hombre mando tocar una gigantesca campana dorada sobre una de las torres y una almena se encendió en el monte.

La almena que anunciaba que el cabello del cerezo había vuelto, que la Estrella que Cae visitaba a la Reina de la Noche.

Porque ni ella o Sasuke sabían que con su retorno a la ciudad marcaba un antes y un después para Nosukuin, pues desde que Hirotaka murió; los cerezos en la balaustrada se habían marchitado y la luna parecía sin brillo.

-He regresado para presentar novedades del sur y entregar a Akino Yue, el Joven Ciervo del otoño- anunció echando a caminar su caballo con sus acompañantes tras ella, dolorosamente consciente de que se entrada a Gekkabijin, lejos de ser el disimulado evento que Sasuke y ella planeaban, se convertía de pronto en el suceso de un nuevo despertar de la primavera en Nosukuin.

-Parece que has cazado un ciervo muchacha- dijo Yue por lo bajo, -Ya veo que no tienes porqué poseer un guepardo para mostrar los colmillos- añadió en susurros.

- _Lo que me faltaba, Haruno Sakura y ahora_ _Haruno Ashitaka… vaya que llevo años escuchando rumores del nuevo señor de la primavera; vamos entonces a descartar leyendas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._ _ **N/A Nuevas entradas en la guía: (en el 4° cap del fic en mi perfil "Canción de Sakura")**_

 ** _PERSONAJES_**

 ** _-Akino Yue_**

 ** _-Haruno Ashitaka_**

 ** _COSAS_**

 ** _-Ryoshu_**

 ** _-Kitano/Kiteno_**

 ** _LUGARES_**

 ** _-Shiro-sen_**

 ** _Expansión de secciones ya existentes:_**

 ** _LUGARES_**

 ** _-Nosukuin_**

 **Fiu! Vaya, primer capítulo a la bolsa y comienza toooodo ajajaja. Un abrazo a la gente bonita por esperar y como siempre déjenme saber lo que opinan ;)**

 **Ahora mis reviewers sin cuenta:**

 **Mussaluna** Claro! no te preocupes, me alegra poder haberte alegrado el día después de tanto trabajo jaja XD espero que puedas seguir leyéndolo y que igual te guste, Saludos!

 **Zpenceriot** Muchiísisisisisimas gracias jaja, que padre que lo disfrutes tanto ;) espero que la nueva entrega también te guste. Un abrazo


End file.
